My Paper Heart
by Rubyyy
Summary: (AU) On a solo trip out of town, Ga Eul has an encounter with fate. Even upon her return home, would it continue to find her?
1. 1 Not Looking For Love

**This story was honoured as a feature story on LU back in 2010, and was one of my favourite ones to write, partially because some of it was from a real experience of mine ;) I hope you enjoy as the story unfolds. **

**-R xx**

**October 2012**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the story! :P**

...

**Chapter 1: Not Looking For Love**

The one thing Chu Ga Eul didn't like about working life was how she never had enough vacations. Relinquishing her student status also meant having to give up (to a certain extent) the liberty she once could freely enjoy. No longer could she sleep in on Tuesdays and Fridays when she had late classes, nor could she cut class when she didn't feel like going for them. Especially when she now was a teacher herself. (It wasn't a good idea to inculcate such values into her impressionable kindergarteners.)

So when the kindergarten she worked at suddenly announced a week's closure one Monday, due to some urgent renovations that had to be done on the premises, Ga Eul jumped at the opportunity to take a short holiday. She just _had_ to go somewhere. Even if it she couldn't go very far.

Between all the choices that she had around the country, she eventually decided on taking a three-hour train ride to…

"Busan?!"

Ga Eul looked up from the maps strewn all over her bed and eyed her best friend, who had just arrived at her apartment. Geum Jandi was, at present, standing at the doorway of her room, her face contorted in exaggerated shock.

"Jandi-yah, what's wrong with Busan?" Ga Eul asked, calmly picking up a map of Busan and fronting the cover for her. "I heard it's quite nice at this time of year. And it's not too cold, not like here in Seoul. The minus temperatures are really getting to me."

Jandi tottered into Ga Eul's bedroom, and plonked herself on her bed, slinking gently into the peach comforter. She picked up the nearest collateral to her, a thin guidebook of Busan.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with Busan..." she trailed, idly flipping through pages of recommendations and write-ups, "It's just… well… ah! You can't even go to the beach at this time, since it's so cold! So, so much for going to the famous Haeundae beach! Lee Min Ki won't be around to save you if there was a tsunami…"

Ga Eul sputtered at the mention of the actor's name. "Please. That was in the movie. And I'm not going away to 'find' someone or for someone to 'save me'. I just need a break, that's all."

"Sure, sure," Jandi teased, "It has completely nothing to do with Valentine's Day coming up next Sunday." She was quiet for a moment after that. "But… it also doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm… not free that day, right?"

Ga Eul narrowed her eyes at her best friend since kindergarten, who suddenly looked slightly scared.

"It's not my fault that my mom set me up with some family friend's son I don't know! I'm innocent, Ga Eul-ah," Jandi wailed, grabbing Ga Eul's arm and shaking it semi-violently. "He sounds like a strange guy. I hear he's into astronomy. And omma tells me he's got a parma!"

Jandi released Ga Eul's arm, folded her own, and sulked. "Goo Jun Pyo," she muttered, "I don't even like his name already."

Ga Eul shook her head at Jandi and smiled. She reached over and put her arms around her.

"You'll never know what will happen, Jandi. Just keep an open mind. You might actually like the guy. Just try to have fun, _araso_? We can have our own little date when I come back."

Jandi stuck her tongue out at Ga Eul, but pulled her into a side hug.

"You keep your heart open too," Jandi said, giving her best friend a mischievous wink, "You'll never know who you'll meet in Busan. It could even be Lee Min Ki."

The best friends laughed out loud and Ga Eul nudged Jandi with her shoulder.

"Yah!" she said with a smile, "I just need a vacation. I'm not looking for love."


	2. 2 Take A Chance

**Chapter 2: Take a Chance**

A three-hour KTX ride and four days later, Ga Eul was on day three of her five-day trip. A slightly warmer Friday afternoon found her at Gukje market, Busan's largest, hoping to pick up something nice for herself, and maybe even for people back home.

Gukje market was a maze; its streets and alleys were sprawling with vendors and crawling with people hoping to get a bargain. It wasn't unlike any of the markets back home (in fact, it was similar to Namdaemun), but the only thing Ga Eul took a while to get used to was trying to understand the Gyeongsang dialect (commonly used in Busan), which she wasn't all too familiar with. Thankfully, many stall-owners were quick to speak in Seoul dialect once they realized she wasn't a Busan local.

She strolled down a random alley, past shops hawking various kinds of wares, some at wholesale prices – clothes, jewelry, accessories, souvenirs – your average tourist trap. But Ga Eul wasn't a tourist (despite not being from there), so she wasn't going to get swept up in any of those things. Unless, of course, it was worth buying. (Like a dress, and two necklaces.)

As she was walking, however, amidst all the sounds that surrounded her, she heard a faint melody that made her ears tingle with familiarity. Looking around and trying to hear where the song was coming from, she brisk walked down the alley.

It turned out to be from a little corner music shop, tucked away at the far end of the alley. The shop personified the word 'little'. It was most probably the size of her bathroom, or even slightly smaller, typical of most stalls at the market. The resourceful owner, however, had made good use of the space given, displaying CDs in floor to ceiling racks hung on opposite sides of the stall.

Ga Eul hung around at the entrance for a moment, surveying the shop. There was only one other person around, aside from a man behind the counter. _Which is a good thing_, Ga Eul decided_, since this place isn't big enough for too many_. She took a tentative step in, and reached the counter in another three. She spotted a CD case lying on the counter, and picked it up. _Ah, Francesca Battistelli. My Paper Heart. I knew this song sounded familiar._

The presumed owner, a tanned, ponytailed man in his late 20s or early 30s, looked up and greeted her politely.

"Hi," she began, returning the greeting and waving the CD case about, "Can I get this CD you're playing?"

"Actually," a male voice behind her said, before the owner could respond, "That's mine. He's just testing it for me."

Ga Eul put the CD case back on the counter. She acknowledged his response with a soft 'oh' escaping her lips, but did not turn to look at him. Instead, she kept her gaze trained on the shop owner, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. "You do have an extra copy though, don't you?"

The owner shook his head, his ponytail swishing to the side. "Sorry, that's my last copy. I won't be getting any more new stock till next week."

"Next week!" Ga Eul exclaimed, her hope now extinguished, "But I'm only passing through. I won't be around next week." She sighed and finally turned to acknowledge the new owner of the CD, a preppy looking guy with hair swept across his forehead. "That's too bad. I guess you win, then."

Preppy Guy laughed. "It was never a competition in the first place, but thank you. I graciously accept my prize."

His easygoing manner put Ga Eul somewhat at ease. "Well, you better make sure you take care of it well, and feed it regularly," she joked.

"I think it'll make my CD player extremely happy, actually," the guy replied, playing along. They both paused and smiled at each other. It was then Ga Eul began to notice how, well, somewhat good-looking he was, especially when he smiled. He had the kind of smile that involuntarily made her heart beat a little faster than it really should.

Ga Eul did her best to not reveal how he was making her feel. "It's a good album. You've made a good choice."

"I'm glad I've got your approval," Preppy Guy said good-naturedly, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Have you got any other recommendations? You seem like you know music."

"Not personally, but I could offer my humble opinion on what I think is good."

"Fire away. I like listening to more relaxed, acoustic English songs."

Ga Eul began to scan the album covers on display. One caught her eye.

"How about this? Kings of Convenience? They're a indie folk-pop duo from Norway. Very chilled out stuff. And… oh!" she exclaimed, pointing out a dirty yellow CD with a violet dog painted on the cover. "This album is good too. _The Shepherd's Dog_, by Iron and Wine. He's an American singer-songwriter."

Preppy Guy peered closer at the CD on display. "Hmm, interesting," he mused, before turning his eyes on her again, "Do you like these two?"

Ga Eul nodded. They were two of her favourite artistes.

"Good," he says, a twinkle in his eye as he held her gaze, "Then I think I'll like them too."

Ga Eul broke his stare a little shyly, and proceeded (to pretend) to look at some other CDs on display. From the corner of her eye, she saw Preppy Guy pick out her two recommendations, and place them on the counter with his previous selection. He stood at the counter for a moment, chatting with the owner, and Ga Eul took the opportunity to sneak a side-glance. She had to admit that he looked good in his outfit, a white shirt under a grey vest, with jeans. Not that she noticed, really.

Preppy Guy turned around, and Ga Eul resumed pretending to look at the same CD, twirling her yellow scarf between her fingers.

"So, I gather you're not from around here either?" Preppy Guy asked her, after a momentary pause.

She nodded, picking another random CD from the rack. "I'm from Seoul. I'm just here for a short break."

"Ah, you're from our capital. I was studying there just recently, actually. I've just finished my study exchange over at Seoul National University. I'm here on a break too, before returning to Ulsan to start work."

"Oh, is that so? Are you from Ulsan?"

Preppy Guy shook his head. "I'm from Incheon. But I got a job offer in Ulsan. Decided to take it up, just to try something new. Like when I took pottery classes at university," he laughed, appearing slightly amused with himself, "That was interesting."

Ga Eul grinned. His laugh was infectious. "Pottery, huh. You don't seem like the kind."

"I'm full of surprises, really," he said, with a wink. "At least that's what my friends tell me. Anyway, how long are you here for?"

"Just another two days, actually. Then I head back to Seoul on Sunday."

"Oh. I'm here for another 4 days. Haven't figured out what to do just yet. Have you got any plans this evening?"

Ga Eul felt her heart race slightly at the question. "Ah- I… haven't thought about it either."

Preppy Guy nodded. "Fair enough. Where are you staying at the moment?" he asked casually.

Ga Eul gave a non-committal answer about staying somewhere in the city. As much as she (kind of) liked Preppy Guy, she didn't really want to reveal much about where she was staying. Blame it on her paranoid father, who used to drum horror stories about kidnappings and other unimaginables into her imaginative mind.

"I'm staying with my aunt," he offered, "She stays somewhere near Haeundae. Nice views from her place."

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile, a little ironically, when he said that.

An odd silence came upon them all of a sudden. It was the kind of silence born from hesitation and expectation; both were hesitating to make the first move, yet each expecting the other to do so. Ga Eul bit her lip somewhat nervously. She was dying to do something, but she didn't want to always be the one to take the initiative. It would've been nice if a guy did it, for once.

But she'd have to give him a little prod, if he wasn't going to do anything.

"I-I actually have to, um, go," she stuttered, finding herself tripping over her words, "It was, ah, nice to meet you." There it was again, that expectancy. Ga Eul secretly willed for something to happen, for him to make the next move on the chessboard.

Preppy Guy smiled and nodded again. _That smile_, Ga Eul thought then, _Probably a smile I could never have._ "It was nice to meet you too," he said sincerely, "And thanks again for the recommendations. I might be back here tomorrow, so if you're around, hopefully I'll bump into you."

_Ah, he's a believer of chance._ Ga Eul smiled mysteriously in return, "I guess we'll have to see about that, hmm?"

Without another word exchanged, the two customers in the shop bowed politely to each other. Then, Ga Eul turned and stepped out onto the alley.

As she blended back into the crowd, however, a pang of regret surged through her body. Though her feet kept walking forward, her mind and her heart were heavy with thoughts of turning back.

_Why didn't I do something? So much for leaving it to him, and to chance. Now I may never see him again. I didn't even ask for his name! _

Reaching the end of the alley, she decided to settle her aching heart somewhat by naming her loss. Because somehow, 'Min Jae' sounded a whole lot better than Preppy Guy did.


	3. 3 Have I Lost You?

**Chapter 3: Have I Lost You?**

The night was a battle of what-ifs and should shes and maybes; the internal chaos that reigned within Ga Eul was unusually phenomenal. She was jumpy too; each time her phone beeped with a message, her body would freeze. She'd then reach for the phone, secretly hoping that he had miraculously retrieved her number from a cloud in the sky, and was now asking her for a chance. But she knew (and the sender ID proved) it was just not possible.

_If he were really interested,_ she rationalized, tossing about on her bed in her hotel room, _he would have said something. Right? He would have asked me for my number, right there and then. He wouldn't have just let me go into the hands of chance. _

"But he did," she sighed, pulling the covers over her arms. It was her last thought as she drifted to sleep.

The next day, after much deliberation, Ga Eul decided to seize the moment (at least, whatever she could). After waking up late and having a late lunch, she returned to the markets in the afternoon, on the context of exchanging a faulty hand sewing-machine she had bought the day before.

"You didn't add the extra needle," she told the seller innocently, thinking about the one she'd conveniently left in her hotel room. The old woman huffed and slipped another needle into the box.

After accomplishing her 'mission', she tried to find the same alley that housed the CD shop, while trying to keep her eyes open for, well, him. Thankfully, she memorized a few landmarks, like the oddly named 'Dog Eat Cat' store (which sold tie-dye shirts) and an umbrella store called 'Ella Ella', and so she found her way in no time.

Save for the owner, the shop was empty, but it was no less quiet. Another song played over the speakers today, Ga Eul recognized it as a song from the Iron and Wine album she'd recommended 'Min Jae' the day before. She smiled. Last songs on albums were always her favourite. 'Twas a good sign.

She stepped in and waved to the owner, who was engrossed in a magazine, to get his attention.

"Hi, umm, I'm not sure if you remember me. I was here yesterday?"

The ponytailed man tore his eyes away from his reading to look at her. "Oh, yes! Of course I remember you. Good to see you again. Nice t-shirt, by the way," he said, nodding at her pink Camera Obscura t-shirt under her plaid coat.

_Indie band t-shirts. Never go to a market without one,_ Ga Eul thought wryly.

"Thanks. So, uh, do you remember that… guy who was in here yesterday, the same time I was? Tall, hair swept across his face, preppy looking…" _Nice smile…_

"Ah, him. The one who bought the CD with the 'Paper Heart' song."

Ga Eul bobbed her head, a bit too enthusiastically. "Yes! That's him."

She paused, unsure of how to continue. "Umm, has he come in yet? He said he might be back today…"

The man shook his head. "Not yet. He hasn't come back."

"Oh," she murmured, slightly disappointed.

It was now, or it will never be.

"Umm, listen, I don't do this very often – actually I don't do this at all – but could I leave a note here for him? Just in case he comes?"

The ponytailed man laughed, a rich baritone chuckle emerging from him. "I don't get to play messenger very often either. So sure, you can do that." He smiled and went back to his reading.

Ga Eul mumbled a quick thank you, while hastily grabbing a pen from her bag. She rummaged around for some paper, to no avail, but eventually found a folded paper heart stuffed in her wallet. The white heart was the result of a boring school meeting she had to sit through one afternoon.

_I guess you'll have to do,_ she thought, uncapping the pen. _Desperate people can't be choosers._

She paused for a moment to think. Then, on the front of the heart, she wrote:

_You're not the only one full of surprises._

_My name is,_

_Ga Eul._

She wrote her phone number under her name.

Ga Eul placed the heart on her left palm, and it fit just nicely. She looked it over once, twice, before deciding that she had to just do it. She turned her attention to the owner seated behind the counter.

"Here, please pass this to him if he comes in… but if he doesn't, just throw it away, okay?" She was just about to pass the heart to him, but took it back when something else came to mind. "And scratch out my phone number first! I don't need any prank callers, thanks."

The owner took her paper heart from her slim fingers without looking at it, and held it gingerly between his own fingertips.

"I'll be sure to do that," he said, placing the heart on a CD case near him, "And by the way, if it helps, I think he really liked you too. But you didn't hear that from me."

Surprised by the owner's comment, Ga Eul felt her face flush. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. It was already 5.15pm.

"What time are you closing up?"

He looked at the clock across from him. "7. The market doesn't open tomorrow. And then I'm closed till Wednesday because I have to do stock-take."

Ga Eul's eyes widened even more. This was not going well.

The owner noticed her deer-in-headlights expression, and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Good luck, miss."

She nodded slowly, and mustered up a smile herself. "Thanks. I need all the luck I can get."

Ga Eul bought two CDs from the shop before she left. Not that it ensured that he would turn up, but at least it gave her something more to listen to on the way home, aside from the regret that might ring in her ears.

…

The evening and the next morning passed in a blur. The only thing that Ga Eul was quite aware of was when her phone rang (it was her mom), or beeped with a message (from Jandi, who was still freaking out over her date that evening with 'Parma Goo', as she christened him).

Before she knew it, she was on an afternoon train back to Seoul.

As her train passed peaceful scenes of hills and fields and wide-open spaces, she felt a strange ache within her as she thought about what could have been. _A new friend? A holiday fling?_ Ga Eul smirked dryly. Who was she kidding. What _really_ could have come from that? The reality was that they were both lonely strangers away from home, and they could have satiated each other's loneliness in that very moment by being together. It was a no-brainer.

But Ga Eul felt that he just didn't seem like the kind. Not that she would ever know, anyway. He never did call.


	4. 4: Or Found You?

**Chapter 4: Or Found You?**

Monday came around the next day, and it was time for Ga Eul to resume work at the kindergarten. She woke up early, refreshed from her vacation, and raring to go. She couldn't wait to see her students again.

Seeing that it was Valentine's Day the day before (not that the kids would care much, anyway), she took the opportunity to inject a little passion into her dressing. She donned her new coral and black one-piece dress, which she'd bought at the market for a song, and puffed up the fluttery coral sleeves. She loved the dress's neckline, and how the cinched waist (complete with vintage belt) accentuated her figure. It was worth every cent.

It didn't matter that she had nowhere to go after work, or that her date with Jandi that evening was off, because she was going on _another_ date with 'Parma Goo'. (Apparently, they'd gotten along quite well.) She just wanted to dress up for herself.

45 minutes later, Ga Eul was in her classroom at the kindergarten, and she was still half an hour early. She took the opportunity to make sure everything was good to go for her lesson, taking her time to arrange the flashcards on the board, and to prepare tables for painting and colouring later in the day. Ga Eul was glad it was her co-teacher, Soon In's turn to bring the students into the classroom. It gave her time to focus on what she had to do, since she was the first to teach.

The first bell of the day went off just as she placed the last of the crayons on her desk, and she hurried to the entrance of the classroom to welcome her students, bracing herself for the chaos that was to sweep through the wooden doors.

But, instead of a tornado as she'd predicted, all she felt was a light breeze.

The doors swung open and the first student to waltz in was her class monitress, Soo Yeon. The petite, short-haired girl greeted Ga Eul with a bright smile, and waved something she was holding in her hand.

"Teacher! Look! I folded you a heart!"

"Oh, Soo Yeon, that's lovely," Ga Eul cooed, extending her right palm and accepting the pink heart graciously. "Thank you!"

"Me too! Me too!" yelled Dong Chan, the cutie of the class, who ran up from behind her, not wanting to be outdone by a girl. He gave his teacher his cute, impish grin, and gently placed his offering, a blue paper heart, in the middle of her left palm, before running to put his bag in his cubbyhole.

Ga Eul looked down at the two hearts given by Soo Yeon and Dong Chan and smiled. It was a good start to the day.

But it didn't end there. As the rest of her students filed into class in a surprisingly orderly manner, each of them placed a small paper heart (some two, some three) in her outstretched palms. Her hands began to fill (and spill over) with various coloured hearts of different sizes. She too, began to feel her heart overflow, overwhelmed by such a gesture from her kids.

While she struggled to contain all the hearts in her hand, two questions came to mind: What was going on? And where was Soon In?

As the children chattered away noisily, she turned to head back to her table when she heard the doors open behind her. Still trying to cup the hearts in her hands, she turned to address her co-worker. "Soon In _ssi_, how did the childr-"

Instead of Soon In, Ga Eul came face to face with a familiar looking man, who bowed politely upon locking eyes with her.

The kindergarten teacher (with her hands literally full) froze. Her initial thought was to call in the security guard.

And then, the man smiled. Ga Eul's eyes widened in recognition.

The preppy guy she had named 'Min Jae' was standing in her classroom, in Seoul.

Ga Eul's breath caught in her throat. "Y-you…" Was all she could manage to say, but her mind was racing. _What's he doing here? Why is he here? How did he know where I was? _She gasped. _Was he following me the whole time? Have I made a mistake? Oh my goodness, I should've listened to Appa. _

Suddenly, 'Min Jae' didn't seem so cute anymore.

Just then, Soon In, Ga Eul's co-teacher, burst through the classroom doors. She nodded politely at 'Min Jae' before speaking to Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul _ssi_, I'll start the lesson first," she offered, reaching out and placing her hands under Ga Eul's cupped ones, "Here, put the hearts in my hand. I'll put them in a container for you."

As they made the transfer, Soon In stepped closer to whisper to Ga Eul, "He came pretty early to prepare everything. You're so lucky to have someone do this for you. Quick, go talk to him."

Soon In gave her an encouraging smile and walked swiftly towards the teacher's table, beginning to command the class in her teacher's voice. The kids started scrambling to the centre of the room, some waving to the couple by the door. 'Min Jae' waved back. Ga Eul grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him out into the hall.

Once out in the hallway, she let go of his wrist and stared at him, confused. She didn't know what to do.

'Min Jae' didn't say a word. He reached for her left hand, gently overturned it so that her palm was facing up, and placed something light on it. Ga Eul recognized it instantly.

_My paper heart, _her mind screamed, as she came face to face with it again, _He actually did get it! This guy is full of surprises, indeed._

Ga Eul looked up at him, her eyes filled with wonder and amazement. All he did was to overturn the heart, so that the folded back was facing upwards.

Written the back of the same paper heart was:

_Yi Jeong._

_So, that's his name. Yi Jeong._ She couldn't help but laugh. _Yi Jeong. _She reckoned that sounded better than Min Jae.

"It's nice to… finally meet you again, Ga Eul-yang," he finally said, his first words to her since the first and the last time they saw each other.

Ga Eul wished she could be bashful, coy, and completely bowled over, as she should be at this point. But she really needed to know a couple of _minor_ details, like…

"How… how did you know where I am? I-I never said anything about.._._"

Yi Jeong was definitely prepared for this interrogation. He picked up the heart again from her (still) outstretched palm, and began to unfold it, till it (literally) went back to square one. He handed it back to Ga Eul for her to look – and things fell into place.

The heart she had folded turned out to be a memo from her principal from two weeks ago, which came complete with the school's name and address.

Ga Eul closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. This _really_ could've turned out badly, especially in the hands of an axe murderer…

Yi Jeong took the piece of paper back from her fingertips and stared at it for a few moments. "Isn't that amazing though? That this was what you left for me at the shop. It could have been anything else – a receipt, a flyer, a card – but it was this. It's funny because I'd never thought about opening up the heart, but that day, I was curious to know how you folded it. And, well, the rest is history."

Ga Eul watched silently as he began to re-fold the heart, crease by crease, edge by edge, as if he had done it so many times before. _That must've been how he learnt to fold all those hearts…_

He spoke again just as he finished re-folding the heart, and placing it gently in his pocket.

"I know it's quite forward of me to be here, Ga Eul-yang, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all. It's just that…" Yi Jeong's voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat, "I-I really wanted to see you again. When we met… I wanted to ask you out that night, but I just didn't..." He paused to run his hand through his hair.

"And when you left, I kicked myself for not being bolder, or more forthcoming. I couldn't believe I had let you go that easily."

Ga Eul crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't convinced, even though he was standing right in front of her, in her school, in Seoul.

"So, why didn't you call me if you had my number?"

"Would you have stayed if I had? You were going to leave the next day, anyway."

Ga Eul kept quiet.

"I didn't think so," verbalized Yi Jeong, "But still," he said, as he took a step closer to her, "I'm glad you left me your heart, even if you didn't plan to."

_Omo, stop blushing, Ga Eul! Stop blushing!_

"Anyway, let's start over." Yi Jeong straightened up, and offered her his hand. "Hi, my name is So Yi Jeong. It's nice to meet you… again."

A shy smiled tugged at Ga Eul's lips, and she placed her hand in his. "I'm Chu Ga Eul."

"So, Miss Chu, I know you have to get back to class… but since I'm here till tomorrow, care to show me around later? I don't know this part of Seoul very well."

"I suppose I could…" she mused, pretending to contemplate, "It would be quite rude of me to not take care of an out of town guest… even if he did invite himself over here," she added with a wink.

The couple stood, smiling and still shaking each other's hand, till the next bell rang a few minutes later.


	5. 5: Later That Evening

**Chapter 5: Later That Evening**

"So, what did you say you're doing here in Seoul again, Yi Jeong _ssi_?"

Yi Jeong looked up from his ginseng chicken soup. "I'm just here to visit Ga Eul, but I'm also debating on signing up for pottery classes at the local art institute here. I've heard that it's got a good programme. But it's all still a thought," he answered, smiling genially at the formally dressed, parma-haired gentleman seated next to him, "And yourself, Jun Pyo _ssi_? I heard you run a big company."

"Oh, _that_," Jun Pyo laughed and waved his hand nonchalantly as he reached for more vegetables from across the table, "Yes, yes. I run a modest enough conglomerate. We own quite a few buildings around the metropolitan area…"

"Here he goes again," Jandi muttered to Ga Eul, watching the two men across the table conversing, "We can't _ever _have a conversation that doesn't focus on _himself_. I don't know what I see in him…" she sighed and took a sip of her cold tea.

Ga Eul patted Jandi's hand, "That's what you say. But deep inside, you do know. You won't be here with him otherwise. Anyway, this is only your second meeting. It gets better."

"Thanks… I think," her best friend whispered back, nudging Ga Eul with her shoulder.

The women were quiet for a moment as they surveyed the crowded Korean restaurant together. It was a busy night for the popular eatery. Waiters shuffled between tables, juggling trays of food over tables and customers' heads. Clinks of glasses and metal chopsticks on porcelain bowls added to the melody of conversations already filling the room.

"So, you couldn't find anything smaller in Busan, huh?" Jandi teased, nodding her head towards Yi Jeong, who was patiently listening to Jun Pyo yak on about his company's policies, "Just like you to bring home the biggest souvenir from your holiday."

"Shhhhh!" Ga Eul hushed, tapping Jandi's chopsticks with hers, "I did _not _bring him home! He just kinda… found me. Long story. But anyways, I'm sorry for interrupting your date with Jun Pyo. Thanks for letting us come along. I didn't know what else to do…"

Jandi giggled. "It's fine. I think Jun Pyo's happy that someone's willing to listen to him. I just about had it after he started analyzing his company emblem," she said, rolling her eyes, turning her attention again to the bulgogi in front of her.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong from across the table. _How did this happen?_ she wondered, _How did this random guy I met in Busan, whom I only had a brief conversation with at a random shop, end up here, in a restaurant in Seoul, at the same table with me and my best friend and her date?_

Just then, Yi Jeong laughed at something Jun Pyo had said, and his gaze shifted towards Ga Eul, who was still staring at him. He smiled at her, _with that same smile,_ and the thumping in her chest just about stopped in that instant.

_How did I end up giving this guy my heart?_

…

"Favourite ice-cream flavour."

"Chocolate chip. Yours?"

"Vanilla caramel swirl."

"That's not very masculine."

Yi Jeong laughed and stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Ga Eul, who had a cheeky grin on her face.

"I'll have you know that caramel is quite masculine indeed. Anyways, that's making me quite hungry. Keep walking. Next question!"

The pair resumed walking along a shopping street bustling with post-dinner customers. After parting with Jun Pyo and Jandi, they decided to see the sights on foot, instead of in a limousine, as what Jun Pyo had offered. At present, they were in the middle of playing a spontaneous game of 20 Questions, just to get to know each other better.

Ga Eul held her sling bag closer to her as she tried to think of the next question. "Hmmm… ah! Most embarrassing moment."

"Oh, you did not just ask me that question," Yi Jeong moaned, rolling his eyes.

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow. "That bad, huh?"

Silence.

"Oh, c'mon!" she insisted, shaking his right arm, "Tell me! I promise I'll keep it a secret."

Yi Jeong eyed Ga Eul for a moment, and then sighed. He brushed past another couple going in the opposite direction, before turning his head slightly to answer her.

"My high school graduation ceremony. I got the loudest cheers from my fellow students because I was awarded 'Most Potential' and 'Most Popular' guy at school. So I got up on stage, right? Received my award from the principal, ran off stage, waving… and then, I tripped."

Ga Eul gasped, instinctively putting her hands over her mouth.

Yi Jeong sighed. "Yes, I came tumbling down the stage steps, falling face first on the floor. Now, I try to be careful when I walk…"

Just then, a burly man knocked into his left shoulder. "Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" the man growled, staring straight at Yi Jeong for a few tense moments, before strutting away.

"That just might have come a close second," he commented wryly to Ga Eul, who was trying to smoothen his coat shoulder. "I'm okay, I'm okay," he reassured her.

They turned out of the crowded alleyway, and onto a wider pavement that lead to a nearby park, a stone throw's away from Ga Eul's apartment. Not that she was telling him yet, though.

"So, it's your turn now…" Yi Jeong said, as he thoughtfully contemplated his question for her, "Okay, I've got it. Most spontaneous moment?"

Ga Eul considered it for a while, glancing at Yi Jeong, who was looking down at the pavement as he walked. His neck was all bundled up with a thick, white knitted scarf, and his lips were parted as he breathed out, his breath visible against the cold air.

It was strange. She thought that was the most perfect she'd seen him all day.

Yi Jeong looked up and caught her staring.

"What?" he asked, a smirk on his face, "Does it involve me?"

"Yes- I mean, no!" a flustered Ga Eul tried to say, "I mean… well, kind of?" She cleared her throat and tried to keep pace with him, "I guess… going back to the markets that day, to that shop, and leaving behind that paper heart with my name and number."

She laughed and stuffed her glove-clad hands deeper into her coat pockets. "I've never done something that like before. And it was just scary, y'know? Putting myself out there, not knowing if you would come back to the shop. It was a recipe for potential disappointment, and I didn't want to be disappointed." _Because I really wanted to see you again._

"But if you hadn't done that?" Yi Jeong wondered out loud, walking slightly ahead and stopping in front of Ga Eul, "And if I hadn't found the shop again minutes before closing time… I wouldn't be here now, would I?" He smiled and stepped closer to her. "Everything happens for a reason, Ga Eul-yang. I'm a firm believer of that."

He turned on his heel and continued walking, leaving Ga Eul behind to ponder over what he said.

"So was that why you didn't make the first move when we met? 'Everything happens for a reason'?" she said after him, her voice raised.

Yi Jeong halted at a traffic light junction, but didn't turn around to face her. Ga Eul caught up and stood before him, a curious, yet demanding look in her eyes.

"And why didn't you call me while I was still in Busan? Was there a reason for that too?"

Those questions seemed to make Yi Jeong visibly annoyed. "Is it so important to you that I didn't call?" he yelled, sounding mildly exasperated, "Doesn't it mean anything at all that I'm here now?"

Seeing how taken aback Ga Eul seemed at his little outburst, he sighed, took her hands out of her pockets and held them close to him.

"I'm sorry," Yi Jeong whispered, "I didn't mean to shout. But I didn't call you because I was scared too. I've never felt this way for someone I'd just met, someone I barely know. Wouldn't you think I was crazy? Too forward? Too desperate? I don't know!"

He dropped her hands and rested his hands behind his head. "I can't explain it either. I've never done this before, y'know; travel halfway across the country to find a girl I barely know, but who'd left such an impression on me in the few minutes we'd shared a conversation. People would think I'm crazy.

"But being with you tonight," he said, looking Ga Eul in the eyes, "I know I'd made the right decision. I know I was right. You are a risk I'm so glad I decided to take."

Ga Eul didn't know what to say. Hearing him spill his feelings for her made her head spin. She didn't know this would happen. She didn't _think_ this would ever happen, at least not to her.

She tilted her heard briefly to the sky, trying to contain the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes, before looking back at Yi Jeong with a slight pout. "I think you _are_ kind of crazy… to have done this."

Yi Jeong's face fell slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, as you've correctly put it, I was a risk," Ga Eul teased, putting her hands on her waist, "So, what if I didn't respond? What if I didn't… feel the same way? What if… I'd found someone else at another shop?" she paused dramatically and gasped, "What if I thought you were a stalker? What if I'd called the police on you? Then you would've been done for!"

His features relaxed, Yi Jeong laughed and gently nudged her cheek with his fist. "But you didn't do any of those, did you? And… you're here with me now. Or rather, I'm here with you here with me, with you here, with me…"

Ga Eul giggled and put her hands back in her coat pockets. _And he's a comedian too. I do know how to choose them, _she thought, shaking her head and bumping his shoulder with hers.

They continued to stand at the empty traffic light junction together, allowing the lighthearted moment to settle. Then, before she could even respond, Ga Eul felt Yi Jeong grab her and pull her into a hug, her head leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, circling her waist. Her body was pressed against his, but her hands were still in her pockets. His chin rested lightly, comfortably on the top of her head.

Ga Eul's heartbeat began to soar. _What are we doing?_ She thought, her mind racing to rationalize this moment, _What does this mean? Does this mean that we're something? Isn't this too sudden? Does he really like me? What will he do? What will I do? Will we have to be apart? What about his job offer? What are we doing?_

She tried to clear all these questions from her mind with a fluttery sigh. They could worry about that later. Ga Eul just wanted to relish the moment. She tugged her right hand out of her coat pocket and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer, tighter.

She felt him plant a kiss on the top of her forehead. "I don't want to let you go," Yi Jeong whispered.

"Then don't," Ga Eul whispered back, as she felt herself melting into his arms, "Just hold me."

And they stayed that way through the constant changing of lights: red, green, red.


	6. 6: Back To Where We Started (Epilogue)

**Chapter 6: Back To Where We Started (Epilogue)**

A year later found Ga Eul and Yi Jeong back where it all started – Busan's Gukje market. But it wasn't all a complete pilgrimage; they had yet to find the little corner music shop where they'd first met.

Yi Jeong shifted his black haversack on his back. "Are you sure it's here? I'm quite sure it was over on the other alley…"

"No! Jeong-ah, I'm positive that it's on this alley. See! 'Dog Eat Cat'! It's one of the landmarks I remembered from the time I was here!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say."

The couple strolled down the same alley they'd once separately walked, but now, his hand in hers, footsteps in tandem as they passed some familiar shops, and even some newer ones.

"What a difference a year makes," Ga Eul marveled, looking at the various shops, "Do you think the music shop will still be there?"

Yi Jeong held her hand tighter and gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, darling, we'll just have to listen and see, won't we?"

As they approached the end of the alley, Ga Eul's ears tingled upon hearing a familiar song in the distance.

"Jeong-ah, do you hear that?"

Yi Jeong strained his ears to listen to the faint melody. "Isn't it…?"

"Come on!" Ga Eul shrieked excitedly, pulling Yi Jeong along, "It's still here!"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong dashed to the end of the alley, where they were met with the welcome sight of the little corner music shop that brought them together. The shop hadn't changed much, except that it was slightly busier today, with two other people browsing. The owner had put on the same song that was playing when they'd first met, 'My Paper Heart'.

Grinning at each other, they stepped in and strode to the counter towards the owner, who now sported shorter hair, and a moustache.

"Hi!" Ga Eul said brightly, tapping on the counter, "Do you remember us?"

The owner looked up from his calculator and squinted at them for a few moments, before his face lit up in recognition. He stood from his seat. "Yes, of course! How could I not remember? Paper Heart girl and boy! I see the both of you found each other!"

Yi Jeong put his arm around Ga Eul and laughed. "We did indeed, and it's all thanks to you, sir."

"Oh, not at all," the owner said jovially, waving his hand, "I really didn't do anything much."

Ga Eul smiled. "Don't be modest. You've done so much for us. Oh, _cham_, we don't even know your name. I'm Ga Eul, and he's Yi Jeong."

The owner bowed politely. "My name is Min Jae. It's nice to meet both of you."

The two pairs of eyes before him widened in surprise. (Yi Jeong knew about his 'other name' because Ga Eul had told him.) They nodded back politely at (the real) Min Jae and turned to look at each other.

"Are you having second thoughts now?" Yi Jeong teased, whispering into his girlfriend's ear, "His name in Min Jae, not mine."

Ga Eul gave him a playful shove. "Yah! Perish the thought. It's just a coincidence. And in any case," she whispered back, tiptoeing and leaning her face to his ear, "He's not the one I gave my heart to."

"Well," he countered, holding her firmly by the waist, "Technically, you _did_ give your heart to him _first_… ouch! What was that for!" he winced, rubbing the spot on his chest that Ga Eul had just punched.

"That's for implying that you're second best. Which you never are…"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong began to lean into each other when they heard Min Jae clear his throat. They sprung apart at the sound, and gave him a sheepish smile.

"So," Min Jae commented, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're both together now… but," he said, addressing Yi Jeong, "You told me the day you came back that you were returning to Ulsan a few days later. Did you?"

Yi Jeong nodded, "Yes, I did go back to Ulsan… but it was only to decline the job offer. I didn't want to intern at an accounting firm, anyway."

Before a surprised Min Jae could continue, Yi Jeong briefly took him through the events that had unfolded in Seoul. "Ga Eul and I talked about where things between us were going, and we decided that we can't be so far apart if we wanted to try make us work. So, I moved back to Incheon. I shuttle between there and Seoul now, where I teach pottery at a local school."

"Wow, pottery," Min Jae mused, looking at Yi Jeong, "You don't seem the kind."

Ga Eul laughed and gave her boyfriend an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Speak for yourself, kindergarten teacher," he said with a grin, yet sounding a tad indignant.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking… are you both living together?" Min Jae asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Both shook their heads no. "We're still living at our own places," Ga Eul said, "Last year was mostly spent getting to know each other better, and throwing ourselves into a live-in type relationship wasn't very ideal. Actually," she admitted, shyly taking Yi Jeong's hand, "We only became official on Christmas."

"Christmas? Wow. You two have great restraint."

Yi Jeong laughed. "We just wanted to take our time. The way we met was rushed enough. Oh, by the way…" he said, reaching into his haversack and pulled out a paper bag, from which he pulled out a bottle of champagne, "We wanted to share this with you, Min Jae _ssi_. Just as a thank you for playing a part in bringing us together."

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Min Jae said, a little embarrassed, as Ga Eul pulled out three plastic wine glasses from the haversack, "Like I said, I didn't do much."

Yi Jeong began to twist the cork open with a cork opener. "Trust me, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your shop. And even that song," he smiled, nodding his head towards the CD player as he popped the cork open, and poured the champagne into the glasses, "That's now our song."

The trio was just about to clink glasses when one of the customers in the shop, a young man in his late-teens, came up to the counter.

"Sorry to interrupt your celebrations," he said, directing his gaze to Min Jae, "But did you still have 'You Forgot It In People' by Broken Social Scene? I can't seem to find it over in the racks."

Before Min Jae could reply, a shy female voice behind Ga Eul and Yi Jeong piped up.

"Ah, excuse me," the voice said, belonging to a shy looking girl with a short bob, "I've got it here. I was going to buy it, but you can have it if you'd like…"

"Oh, umm, that's okay…" The young man looked over at the girl, before turning to talk to Min Jae again, "Thanks, I'll go talk to her." He passed Ga Eul and Yi Jeong with a nod, and approached the girl, who had a shy smile on her face.

Ga Eul took a sip of champagne and watched the young couple converse, a little awkwardly. _Ah, that looks familiar, _she thought, feeling slightly nostalgic. She turned to Yi Jeong and smiled. "There really is something about this shop, isn't there?"

"I guess there's something about music that brings people together," he said, clinking the top of his glass with her.

"That," he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "And everything happens for a reason."

Ga Eul turned her head, just as Yi Jeong was going to peck her on the cheek, and their lips met, in a sweet, champagne kiss, while their song played in the background:

_My paper heart is Yours now_

_I have landed in Your hands_

_Come so far to find out_

_My life will never be the same_

_Since you wrote Your name_

_On my paper heart_

- My Paper Heart, Francesca Battistelli

*Any similarities to the movie 'Serendipity' is completely coincidental! Take it as my tribute to my favourite actor, John Cusack ;)


End file.
